The Yveltal Files
by pikaree1
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Yveltal and other legendaries. Rated K 'cause we're paranoid.
1. Ash vs Yveltal

**Ash vs. Yveltal**

**Copper(Me): This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be that good. I LOVE POKEMON! I DO ONE-SHOTS!**

** Petal(Sis): I AM WRITING A DRAGON KNIGHTS FANFICTION! PLEASE READ IT! I LOVE POKEMON TOO! I LOVE AMOURSHIPPING AND PENGUINSHIPPING AND CONTESTSHIPPING! Back to you, Copper.**

**Copper: No advertising your fics and tastes in**_** my**_** fanfiction. Yveltal, if you would?**

** Yveltal: Copper and Petal own NOTHING! NOT EVEN THIS ACCOUNT! IT IS SHARED!**

** Ash: What does advertising mean?**

** Copper, Petal, and Yveltal: ASH, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DENSE?**

"You're done for!" roared Yveltal as it rushed toward Ash with its Oblivion Wing attack.

Serena screamed.

Yveltal hit Ash with Oblivion Wing.

Serena screamed.

Ash was sent off to Castle Oblivion.

Serena screamed.

Ash was immediately warped back by a very annoyed Axel.

Serena screamed.

Yveltal curled up in a corner. "My move never works...A boo hoo hoo!" it sobbed.

Serena screamed while all the Pokemon attacked Yveltal, knocking it out.

Axel returned to Castle Oblivion to sulk. "They always come here... A boo hoo hoo!" he sobbed.

Serena heard him and screamed.

Yveltal got up and flew away.

Clemont scientifically gagged Serena.

The gag screamed.

**Copper: I'm terrible at endings, sorry!**

** Serena: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Ash: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Yveltal: AAAAAAAAH!**

** Clemont: AAAAAAAAH! **

** Copper: Please review! I'll get these guys sorted out! ;-)**


	2. Yveltal's Biggest Fear

**Yveltal's Biggest Fear**

**Copper: Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfiction!**

**Ash: What's a fanfiction?**

**Clemont: It's something that needs a disclaimer, like this. COPPER OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT COPPER!**

**Copper: Thanks, Clemont.**

Ash only had one pokemon left. It was weak, but it was his last chance.

"Go! Sunkern!" he called.

"Sunkern!" it cheerily cried as it came out.

"Nooo! It's a Sunkern, the Pokemon with a base stat total of 180, which is weaker than Magikarp! It's level 1 and I'm level 100! I was EV trained for Defense and Special Defense, so its not very effective Grass-type moves shouldn't do a thing to me! I just used Lucky Chant, so it can't land any critical hits! I'm done for!" Yveltal shrieked.

"Um...Sunkern, use Absorb?" Ash guessed, calling out the weakest Grass-type move there is.

Sunkern happily obliged and used Absorb on Yveltal.

It's super effective?!

A critical hit?!

Yveltal fainted?!

A level 1 Sunkern's 1 Special Attack stat knocked out a level 100 Yveltal with 1,000,000 Special Defense?!

Don't underestimate Sunkerns.

You just might have an Yveltal complex.

**Copper: I don't know if you noticed, but I always put the title in the story.**

**Ash: You do?!**

**Copper: Ash obviously hasn't noticed yet.**

**Serena & Clemont: Ash! Bonnie! Lunchtime!**

**Ash: Gotta go! Can't miss lunch!**

**Copper: If there is a weaker damage-dealing Grass-type move, let me know in the reviews!**


	3. The Legendary Convention

**The Legendary Convention**

** Copper: This fanfiction is totally random. Arceus, do the disclaimer.**

** Arceus: No.**

** Copper: Fine. **_**Please**_** do the disclaimer.**

** Arceus: COPPER OWNS...um...let me think...NOTHING!**

** Copper: Arceus, you did the disclaimer wrong! I own Copper!**

** Arceus: Whatever.**

"Azelf?" Check.

"Zygarde?" Check.

"Okay, we're all here."

The other legendaries gaped at Arceus. He only checked for those two?

All of a sudden, Ho-oh flew in. "Hey guys, I brought my pets!" Ho-oh revealed dozens of Sunkern.

"Nooooo!" Yveltal screeched. "Sunkern! Aaaaah!

All the legendaries sweatdropped at Yveltal's childish fear of Sunkerns.

"All right," said Arceus, "Let the battle begin!"

Ho-oh vs. Yveltal

Ho-oh sent out Sunkern!

Yveltal fainted from fright!

Arceus adjourned the meeting.

Yveltal saw Sunkerns everywhere.

Ho-oh gained 1 experience point...

Ho-oh grew to level 101!

** Copper: Review or Arceus will use Judgement on you!**

** Gary: I'm not reviewing.**

** Arceus: You must be brought to JUSTICE!**

** Copper: Review for your own safety. You saw what happened to Garebear over there.**


	4. What Yveltal Has to Deal With

**What Yveltal Has to Deal With**

**Copper: Hi guys, here's the new fanfiction.**

**Mew: I'll use da big, compwicated word Mewtwo used! It's da day-view(debut)!**

**Copper: Mew, do the disclaimer.**

**Mew: Okays. Wantsa pway tag or hide'n'seek wayter?**

**Copper: Mew, just do the disclaimer.**

**Mew: But I doesn'ts knows what a "diss-clay-mer" is.**

**Yveltal: Oh, you know what? I'll do it. COPPER OWNS 0! ZIP! NADA!**

**Copper: But I do own something! I own Copper!**

**Yveltal: Do I look like I care?**

**Copper: Oh, you'll pay for that. Trust me.**

**Yveltal's POV**

Guess what? I'm stuck babysitting Mew. AGAIN! Geez, sometimes I think Arceus does this on PURPOSE! (A/N: I told him he'd pay, didn't I?)

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" Mew interrupts.

Oh, boy. "No," I reply.

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!"

*Yveltal facepalms* "No."

"Oh. Okay. Mista Yvewtal, wet's pway tag! Pwease?"

See? It's like this all day, everyday. "I've got a better idea. Let's battle. You win, I pway- er, play with you. I win, you leave me alone." Ha ha ha! That's my master plan! A Dark-type versus a baby Psychic type. I can't lose!

* * *

I lost. I LOST! TO A BABY PSYCHIC-TYPE! Ugh, now I have to play with Mew.

"Mista Yvewtaw, you promised to pways wif me!"

Fine, fine. "Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." I get Mew straight off. Mew smirks.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," it declares. "You gotted da memesis...Mew Mew Mew!"

While I try to comprehend what it's talking about, it flies off. Same story every time I catch it. This is going to be a looong day. Aaaaargh!

**Yveltal: How did I get so confused about something so obvious? And how in the city of Pokemonopolis did ****I lose to Mew?**

**Copper: I told you you'd pay, didn't I? Anyway, since this is a two-sided one-shot, the next chapter is Mew's ****point of view. Please click that button right there! You know, the one that says review?**


	5. What Mew Has to Deal With

**What Mew Has To Deal With**

**Copper: All right, here's the second part. Enjoy!**

**Yveltal: Oh, goodie. I have to go through the exact same torture twice.**

**Copper: I was talking to the readers, not you.**

**Mew: Yay! I getsa pway wif Mista Yvewtaw again!**

**Yveltal: How could you do this to me, Copper?!**

**Mew: I is gonna do da diss-cway-mer dis time!**

**Copper: Okay, Mew, let's hear it!**

**Mew: Um... I no-knows what a diss-cway-mer is.**

**Yveltal: Copper, can you boot him out?**

**Copper: Sorry, Yveltal, Mew's presence is necessary to torture you.**

**Yveltal: You're such a kind author.**

**Copper: Don't be sarcastic, Yveltal. You now have two charges against you.**

**Petal: AAARGH! IF NONE OF YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA DO THE DISCLAIMER, I WILL! AFTER ALL, I'VE GOT ****NOTHING BETTER TO DO SINCE I CAN'T FINISH TYPING MY FANFICTION BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ****COMPUTER, COPPER! WE, PIKAREE1, OWN NOTHING! INDIVIDUALLY, COPPER OWNS HIMSELF, COPPER! ****HEY, YVELTAL! NO SARCASM! IF I DON'T LET COPPER GET AWAY WITH IT, I DON'T LET YOU EITHER! **_**NOW **__**START THE STORY ALREADY!**_** No more air...**

**Copper: Sis, have you read any of my fanfictions? That's not how I do the disclaimer...Whatever. Let's start ****the story.**

Mew's POV

Yay! Mista Yvewtaw is babbysitting me! I wuvs to pways wif hims! Hims is such a good taggew, but I is a bettew never gotted me afore! Oh, hewe he comeses!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag!" I say, hopefuwwy.

"No." He's can be's sos mean sometimes. I guess he doesn't wanna pway tag wite nows. Howsabouts hide'n'seek?

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway hide'n'seek!" Maybe I shouda said da magic word.

"No." So's mean. I'll twy again!

"Mista Yvewtaw, wet's pway tag! Pwease?" He gotsa say yes dis time!

"Let's battle. I win, you leave me alone. You win, I'll pway- er, play with you." Sounds wike a good idea.

* * *

Yay! I won! Mista Yvewtaw gotsa pway wif me now!

"Mista Yvewtaw, you pwomised to pways wif me!" I wemind him.

"Okay, Mew, we'll play tag until I get you." Oh nos! He gwabbed my taiw! But I has a backup pwan. I'll use da big, compwicated word Mewtwo used. I smirk.

"You norra get me, Mista Yvewtaw," I decwawe. "You gotted da memesis... Mew Mew Mew!" (A/N: Mewtwo Returns)Whiwe he's is wooking confuzzled, I make my escape. I do dat evewy time I gets caught. Dis'll be da wongest (A/N: longest, not wrongest) gama tag evew. Yay!

**Copper: Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Yveltal?**

**Yveltal: Yes. It. Was.**

**Copper: Too bad for you! Remember, readers, click the magic button.**


End file.
